Businesses normally have a variety of funding options when attempting to raise funds. Many smaller and newer firms are locked out of funding options because they don't have the credit-worthiness or connections of individuals or businesses with deep pockets or well-known advisors and board members. This invention offers hope to these firms as monetary incentives are used to attract well-connected and talented individuals to assist in opening up the lines of communication with potential corporate partners with deep pockets, commercial banks, investment bankers, venture capitalists, angel investors, charitable foundations, government agencies, and other funding sources with these firms needing funding.
This invention is intended to monetize the value of social interaction by providing monetary incentives that recognize the increased likelihood of a business transaction if social interaction occurs. Much of life is chance. This invention uses social interaction to improve one's chances. By combining two real estate practices, the contingent referral fee for a listing and the single party show for a For-Sale-by-Owner property, an exclusive rights contract can be formed that pays a referring party a contingent referral fee if a transaction with a single party occurs. The contractual promise of a referral fee incentivizes social match-making of new or existing businesses with potential sources of funding. Successful matches generate referral fees for the matchmakers. The infinite real estate of a website on the internet, the stickiness of social networks, the power of capitalism and entrepreneurship, and the drive of human greed provide the opportunity for making matches and getting paid the contingent referral fee or otherwise rewarded.
The contractual promise of a contingent referral fee can also incentivize social match-making of prospective employees with potential employers and social match-making of businesses with potential customers. The contingent referral fee serves essentially as an X Prize which incentivizes others to think creatively about helping an individual, business or other entity achieve a desired outcome.